Use Your Head
by PadaleckiGrease
Summary: A year and a half after the movie was set. A lot's changed. Warning: This will contain spanking of minor from a parental figure, if you don't like, Do not Read!
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the school building on a cloudy Friday afternoon, reading a note from my Science teacher that Darry was gonna have to sign. I knew I'd probably get hollered at for the rest of the night until I locked myself in my bedroom and cried to Sodapop. The stupid note was about how I wasn't paying attention in class when he was talking about cells and shit. It ain't my fault. I sit next to a window and the sky looked pretty. So I thought about the sky, and then I thought about Johnny. And then I thought about Dally.

It's been a year and a half since Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston died. They were both too young and had too many people that loved them to die. Johnny went out like a hero. Dally went out like a hood.

Not a day goes by that I don't think about those two, and it's the same with everyone else in the gang. We all think about them, but we never talk about them. Nobody's spoken a word of Dally or Johnny since their funeral.

Part of me wanted to walk by the cemetery and visit those two. They were buried side by side. I wanted to talk to them about everything that had been going on since they died. Which is nothing new. Not since the last time I'd talked to them last week.

I decided against it, though, since I'm already late because of detention and Darry's already gonna lose his head with me.

Things have been better with me and Darry since I got back from the church after Johnny killed that Soc, but Darry is still the closest thing to a parental figure I got left in this world, so he has to be a jerk at times.

The last time I actually got into trouble is when I decided it'd be a good idea to smoke grass. Soda found out. Soda told Darry. Darry took a strap to my backside. Never again. After it happened, I didn't talk to either of my brothers for a solid week until I had a dream that they left me and woke up screaming my head off at 3 in the morning. I spent the rest of that night crying in Darry's lap like a 4 year old.

That was the first time I'd ever been spanked, and at that moment I planned for it to be the last. But for some reason when I walked into my front door today and seen Darry's pissed off face, I realized those plans might just be ruined.

"Where in the hell have you been?! You were 'spose to of been home 3 hours ago, Pony!" he shouted at me, throwing the towel he was drying his hands off with down on the living room coffee table. He must've been doing dishes.

"I had detention." I said, looking down at the ground.

"For what?" he questioned.

"Not paying attention in class." I muttered, shoving my cold hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

He glared at me for a second before shaking his head. "Pony, did you walk home by yourself?"

I stayed quiet for a while. I'd figure he already knows the answer to that. I mean, Darry's a real smart guy. That's what made Darry lose his head and get mad at me. He'd became a bit more protective since the incident since a lot of Soc's would do anything to get ahold of me for killing their friend.

"Ponyboy, you've got to use your head!" he hollered at me as I sat on the couch, staring at the chocolate stained carpet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. Why don't you just call me stupid and we could end the dumbass argument a lot quicker?"

"Watch that lip, boy." he warned. "And I don't call your stupid because you're not stupid, you just do dumb things that are eventually going to get you hurt."

"But I'm fine! I carry a blade on me." I told him, hoping he'd lighten up on me just a little bit, with no such luck.

"Pony, I'm not going to have this argument with you today." he groaned.

"Why not? Because your losing it?" My smart mouth is going to be the death of me one day.

"Last warning on the lip. You're grounded for a week. And I swear if you don't start using your head and quit walking alone I'll whip you like I did before. Do you understand me?" he cocked an eyebrow and glared at me again.

I didn't want to give in that easy, but my brother is intimidating, and I know he ain't lyin' about whipping me again, so I mumbled a "Yes." and stomped off to my room. I layed flat on the bed and groaned. I was supposed to go to the drive-in with Kathy tonight. Kathy really liked me a lot, and I liked her a lot too. She was the only one I could talk to about the things I used to talk to Johnny about. Kathy and me ain't together, but she's like my bestfriend. She's pretty and all, I just don't want no girlfriend right now. I really want to go to this movie with her though, and I plan on it. It's Friday night. Soda'll be with Steve, probably with some girls. Darry's got some work to do tonight. I'll be home alone, so Darry shouldn't find out as long as I get home before he does, which is usually between 8 and 9, so as long as I'm back by about 7:30, I should be fine.

*That Night

I was able to sneak out no trouble. Darry was already gone to work and as I had expected, Steve and Soda were over at the Shepard's house. Darry isn't a big fan of either me or Sodapop being over there, but what Darry doesn't know won't hurt him. Or us.

I met Kathy at the Drive-In at 5, and I left at 7, so I had time to get home using alleyways and backstreets, to avoid accidentally running to Darry while we were both on our ways home. I didn't even think about Soc's until I seen a mustang full of 6 of them come to a quick stop right next to me.

My big brother's are right. I never use my head.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't even have time to make a run for it before I was being tackled to the ground by 2 of the oversized sweater vest wearing buffoons.

"Hey, grease. Whatcha doing out this late?" the one with the blonde hair said, punching me square in my nose. "Soda! Darry! Steve!" I screamed over and over again, but it didn't matter. I was too far away from home, and besides, I don't think anyone was there anyways. So, I had to lay there and get beat by 6 idiots who want me dead. After being kicked in the ribs and hearing a loud crack, I passed out from the pain.

The next thing I remember was being shaken awake by someone yelling my name in my face. Once I finally had the willpower to open my eyes, I seen that the sun was beginning to rise, but it was barely over the horizon.

"God Damnit, Pony, I thought you were dead!" I turned my head with a slight whimper from the pain that came from the movement and looked up to see Darry with worried eyes hovering over me.

"I-I'm sorry." I croaked out, but he shushed me.

"Quiet. Dammit, Pone. You're real hurt. Those Soc's got you good." He said, examining my face. I just then realized I was still laying on the gravel alley that I got jumped in. That was around 7, so since the sun is rising I must've been out here for hours before he found me. He and Sodapop musta been so worried.

He went to pick me up bridal style, but I let out an unintentional yell from the pain. "My ribs, Dar."

He set me back down carefully before lifting up my shirt. I didn't look, but I could tell by the way his facial expression changed they my torso must not of looked too pretty.

"You're just gonna have to endure the pain because I have to get you to my truck and get you home, little buddy." he ran his fingers through my hair . I sighed and nodded squeezing my eyes shut as he picked me up. It hurt like a bitch, but I pushed through it until he gently put me in the front seat of his truck. He sped to the house, where Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Sodapop were all sitting on the front porch, and even Steve looked worried when Darry picked me up out of the front seat of his pickup.

"What the hell happened?!" Two-Bit questioned, quickly holding open the door for his two friends.

"Soc's got ahold of 'em. Get the first-aid kit, Soda." Darry ordered as he gently plopped me down on the couch, getting a yelp out of me. Darry's version of 'gentle' is pretty rough. It's nice to know he tried though.

"What's wong wit Pone?" I heard Dally question, pulling on Steve's sleeve.

"Long story, baby." he said, picking him up so he was sitting on his hip.

I know you're confused right now. So let me explain. Dally is Steve's son. He got left on Steve's doorstep 2 weeks after Johnny and Dallas died, All he had was a note on his carseat that said "You're the father, I can't do this alone anymore. He's six months old." Not a name or nothing more. Steve's not even sure who the mother of his son is.

Steve denied him until they got a test done with proof. In my eyes, though, there was no need for proof, Dally was Steve's twin. Sodapop came up with the name Dally, after Dallas. He said it could of been Johnny, but he looked more like a Dally. Thus, Dally Cade Randle was born. He's 2 now, and an adorable pain in the ass.

I felt a stinging in my face that brought to tears to my eyes when Darry poured peroxide on a gash on my chin. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying in front of the rest of what was left of our gang, but it hurt so bad that I couldn't keep a couple of tears from rolling down my face. Not even Two-Bit had some wise crack about it.

"Is he going to need to go to the hospital?" Steve asked, completely ignoring how his two year old was tugging at his hair.

"I don't think so. His ribs aren't broken, just bruised. He's gotta broken nose and I'm pretty sure a concussion, but other than that he's just real bruised up. Gonna be in some pain for the next couple a days." Darry brushed my bangs out of my face as he answered.

"Glory, what were you doing out that late?" Soda asked. That was the one question I hoped everyone avoided.

"I just don't use my head, Dar's right. " I said gently shutting my eyes.

"You got that right." Steve murmured. "I'm gonna head home, get this one down for a nap. I'll see ya'll later. And feel better Pony, you look like you're dyin'." and with that, Dally and him was gone.

"Yah, I promised my mom I'd help her paint something, I don't know. I was drunk when I agreed, but I gotta go, I'll see y'all later. Feel better, Pone." Two-Bit said, slamming the door on the way out.

"Pony, you can't go to sleep. You've got a concussion, you know that." he shook me as my eyes began to droop.

"Are you gonna yell at me?" I asked droopily, because I knew it was bound to happen eventually. This time I actually deserved it and he was being calm.

"No, I'm not." he answered.

"You should! He could of gotten himself killed! It took us hours to find him. You gotta stop actin' so stupid, Ponyboy! You're a smart boy. Smarter than all of us but you do such stupid shit!" I wasn't expecting Soda to blow up at me like that. I don't think Darry was either.

"I'll deal with things later, okay, Soda? You were up all night. Go to bed." Darry said softly pointing back to me and Soda's bedroom. Soda took one last look at me, and with a huff he went to the room with a slam of the door.

"How'd you guys find me?" I ended up whining. I hate the fact that Soda and Darry's mad at me. Darry may not be actin' like it, but I know he's pissed off at me. He's just waiting 'til I feel better to yell at me.

"When I got home from work, you wasn't here. I thought you just snuck out, so me and your brother just waited up until you decided to come home. But when 3 o'clock came around and you still wasn't here, I went to look for you. It took 2 hours before I found you laying in a stupid alley." he explained.

I started to cry at what he said. Just because I felt so bad for scaring them something awful. It might of been the concussion messing with my emotions or something, though.

"Stop that, little brother. I'm gonna get you some medicine for the pain, okay?" he combed his fingers through my hair as he spoke softly. It's kind of hard to remember that Darry has a soft side when his exterior is so tough.

"Okay, Superman." I sniffled. Less than 2 minutes passed before he was back handing me a glass of whater and some two pills I was too dazed to recognize. Whatever it was, it made the pounding pain in my whole body go down like 6 notches.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked hopefully. All I really wanted to do was rest my head in Darry's lap and sleep. Nothing more than that at the moment.

He sighed and looked at the clock. "No, baby. Give it an hour or two."

"No, I wanna go to sleep now!" I whined, and I'm pretty sure if I would of been standing up I would stomped my foot.

"Pony, no. You ain't goin' to sleep yet." He said sternly, flipping on the TV.

I pouted at him and when he sat down next to my feet, I kicked him in the hip. I'm pretty sure he barely felt it, but I definitely felt it when he smacked my thigh four times for doing it.

Bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, but not soon enough, I was able to go to sleep, my headed rested in Darry's lap at around 10 in the morning, and we were both tired enough that we fell asleep on the couch, though I woke up 6 hours later in the bed I shared with Soda, alone. I'm sure he's still pissed off at me. I don't blame him. I just hope he get's over it soon.

Soda can go back to being my defender, and Darry can wallop me for this shit and everything be back to normal.  
Speaking of Darry, he's probably asleep in his room. Or up cooking. Knowin' him, it's probably the second one.

I went to go find out for myself. Must've forgot I had extremely bruised ribs. I sure remembered when that pain hit me when I tried to sit up, I ended up laying right back down.

"Dar?" I called weakly, not wanting to hurt myself by yelling too loud. I wasn't sure if he heard me, but eventually I heard footsteps coming towards my bedroom. Darry opened the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just rather tight blue jeans and he looked like he hadn't slept in a month.

"Yeah, Pony?" he asked, feeling my forehead.

"It hurts." I whimper out, my hand going to my ribs.

Darry sighed. "I'll get you some medicine, and something to eat."

He did just that, and helped me into the living room so I could eat and watch TV with Dally, who Darry was babysitting.

"I'm guessin' Steve and Soda are at work?" I ask as I watch the little brown haired boy run around the house, giggling about absolutely nothin'. I worry about that kid.

"Yeah." Darry said, before raising his voice a bit. "Dally, if I have to tell you to stop runnin' again I'm tellin' your Daddy the second he gets here!"  
That definitely got his attention as he quickly ran, accidentally breaking the rules, to sit down in front of me on the couch and watch TV. "Sowwy. No tell daddy." he said, sitting criss-cross applesauce as we watched some cartoon that was keeping his attention before.

"Then be good." Darry said sternly to the toddler as he sat a bowl of rice in front of me, along with two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks." I muttered as I started eating.

"It should hold you over 'til I make dinner later." Darry said as he sat down beside me feet at the end of the couch.

"So, what are you gonna do when I get better? Like..punishment wise." I spoke quietly with my food.

"What do you think?" he said sarcastically.

"I gotta good feelin' that damn strap will be involved." I muttered as I took a small bite.

"See, I told you you're smart." Darry chuckled, a smirk on his handsome face.

"But don't you think I'm being punished enough! I can't even sit up without bein' in pain!" I exclaimed, causing Dally to turn around and shush me. Apparently I'm interruptin' his show.

"Let's say that's punishment for sneaking out after I grounded your ass." my big brother huffed. "I'll personally deal with you for walking alone again. "

"I think you just want an excuse to whip me again." I growled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What? You think I enjoyed that?" He asked me, apparently he was genuinely surprised. "Pony, I hated it just as much as you did. You think I liked seeing you in pain? Or liked the fact that you didn't talk to me for a week?"

"Then why'd you do it?" I asked quietly. I didn't get it. If it hurt him so damn bad then why was he doin' it?

"Because I liked doing that more than I'd like seeing you dead somewhere, Ponyboy."

I get it now.

And now I feel terrible.

"I'm sorry." was all I could muster up as I pushed my food away and slowly leaned back so I was laying down on the couch.

"Just stop worrying about it. I won't even be considering doing anything until you can at least walk by yourself again." Darry replied as Soda and Steve stepped into the house.

"Daddy!" Dally shouted as he quickly ran to Steve, his father picking him up under his armpits.

"Hey, buddy." he greeted, ruffling his son's hair. "He didn't give you any problems, did he?"

"Not really, no. He had a problem with listening, but he was pretty good." Darry said as he grabbed Soda's dirty shirt from him and threw it into the dirty clothes bin.

"Why weren't you listening to Uncle Darry?" Steve asked, furrowing his eyebrows at his two year old who was sitting on his hip.

Dally shrugged, muttering an apology as he stuck his head in Steve's neck, hiding his face from everyone else. "I told you he was fine, Steve. " Darry muttered.

"Whatever." Steve muttered. "Did he take a nap?"

"Nope." Darry replied.

"Why the hell not?!" Steve exclaimed. We all knew Dally was a brat if he didn't take at least a 2 hour nap.

"He didn't wanna take a nap. I didn't make him take a nap." Darry said. Usually, he didn't care if Dal wanted to take a nap. But I'm pretty sure today he was just seeing how annoyed he could make Steve.

"Whatever. I need to go pay rent to our landlord. We'll be back by dinner." Steve shouted as he walked out the door, and I could hear him scolding his son for misbehaving as he put him in his carseat in Steve's chevy.

"How was work, Soda?" I croaked out, be he just glared at me.

"I'm leavin'." he muttered, and began to walk out the front door, but Darry told him to stop.

"You're going to stay here and talk to your brother. You can't keep ignoring him."

"Says who?" he asked, still glaring at me.

"Says me. You may be 18 now, but you're still living under my roof."

"I'm not listening to you, Darry." Soda exclaimed, and tried to push past, but Darry pulled him back so he was standing in front of him.

"You can not listen to me when you get your own damn house. Right now, if you plan on leaving you better get all your shit and take it with you because you're moving out. You got that?" Darry yelled, and with wide eyes Soda nodded. Darry didn't really yell at Soda, ever. Soda sat down at the end of the couch, by my feet, but still wouldn't even look at me. Big surprise.

"I realize Pony did something really, really stupid yesterday, but Soda, you can't keep treatin' him like this. He's our little brother and I don't care how pissed off you are, you're talkin' to him."

"Damnit, Darry! He could of died!" Soda bursted outta nowhere. "We coulda lost him! Do you not see that?"

"Yes, I see it, Soda. And that will be dealt with. " Darry spoke calmly to my older brother.

"Yea, I get that. But do you realize the seriousness of this situation? Those damn Socs could of killed you last fucking night. Hell, If I was them I would of! Almost every Soc in a 10 mile radius wants you 6 feet under. Do you did not realize that?!"

"I did." I said quietly, but it wasn't quiet for long for Soda started hollerin' again.

"Then why did you do it?! Are you really that selfish?" he crossed his arms over his chest, and by now me and Darry were starin' at him wide eyed. I've never heard Sodapop go off like this, especially not on me. "You're so selfish I'm startin' to think you don't care if you die! In your eyes, if you die that's just how it is right? Well, I don't care if you care if you die, but I sure as hell do! Everytime you get hurt like you are right now, you're hurting me, and him! All because you're too stupid to think of someone else before you do stupid shit."

By now, I was crying. I've always hated gettin' yelled at. Turns out I hate it even more when it's by Soda. "I'm sorry, Sodapop."

"I don't care about your stupid apology. How about you two just let me be pissed for a couple of days and when I'm in the mood to give a damn about your apology, I'll let you know." And with that, he was gone, slamming the screen door.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just didn't wanna stay in the house last night, Darry. I swear." I sobbed, putting my face in my hands.

"Glory, Pony, I wish I could make him talk to you, but I can't." Darry said, as he took Soda's spot by my feet.

"It' s not just that. He was right. Everything he said, and I'm sorry." I cried harder, because well, I felt like a dick, and because the sobbing was reigniting the pain in my torso.

"It's okay, Pony. Everything's gonna be okay." Darry murmured as he moved and gently picked me up, then sat back down so I was laying in his lap. I don't care how old I am. If I want to cry into my big brothers chest I'll cry in my big brothers chest.

Especially when I need it as much as I need it right now.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed, and I was feeling a bit better. Not fully there, but a hell of a lot better than before. I could sit up by myself, and I could walk with a major limp and some pain.

Of course, I was happy beyond words that I was getting better, but since I was getting closer to better, my punishment was gettin' closer, and I was more scared of what Darry was going to do to me with that strap.

Glory, I was scared.

I knew Dar wouldn't take it too far. Last time he took it 'too far' Dallas and Johnny ended up dead.

But I know what it feels like to be whipped like that, and it fuckin' hurts. Darry's strong. Very. I know the punishment is well deserved, considering I scared my brothers so damn bad, but I didn't mean too, really.

Soda still wasn't talking to me a lot, but I can tell that he's not as mad at me as he was. I think it's just more dissapointment right now, and he's slowly getting over it.

The other day I heard him trying to talk Darry out of strappin' me.

Standard Sodapop.

I sure as hell wish it would of worked, though.

Most of the time, I lay in my bed or on the couch, just reading a book, or doing homework I get from school, even though I haven't been going. Not being able to walk properly is a good excuse to miss school, in my opinion.

I was currently working on an English paper when Soda walked into the bedroom. He must of just got off work.

I didn't expect him to say anything to me. He hadn't said a word since our little agrument the other day. But he spoke anyway, and I damn near choked. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, better." I answered slowly, eying him oddly, and he obviously noticed.

"You know, Pony, I'm really trying to get over all of the shit that's happened but you're making that kinda hard." he said as he stripped his shirt off.

"Sorry." I murmured. "Just wasn't expectin' it. That's all."

"I know, okay?" Soda said, pulling on a white wife beater. "Can we just move on?"

"No." I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're still mad at me and you're just trying to act like you're not." I could tell he was still mad. Just by the way he was acting.

"I don't know when I won't be mad, Ponyboy. I really don't know. But you're my little brother, and I love you, and I'm not just going to stop talking to you until I find a way to get over this. You dig that?"

"Yeah, I guess." I answered quietly, going back to my homework. Soda sighed, ruffling my hair and kissing the top of my head before leaving the bedroom. He hadn't been staying home a lot. Neither him or Steve, which is why it seemed like Darry ended up with Dally so often.

Steve had never really been the type of father to just dump his child off on other people, even bein' as young as he is, he was a responsible father. But lately he always had Darry babysittin' for him. Him and Soda were always somewhere doin' something. Not just since I got jumped, but before that. And I'm startin' to worry.

Darry knocked on my door, even though it was open. "Hey. You hungry?"

"Not really." I shook my head. Darry was in here every 10 minutes askin' me if I need anything. He worries like a mother.

"You've been awful quiet these last couple of days." Darry said as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"If you knew you'd be getting your ass beat by your big brother you wouldn't be to talkative, neither." I replied, my eyes not leaving my homework.

He let out a puff of air his eyes training on me, but I wouldn't look at him. If I did, I knew I'd cry. I don't know why, but I'd cry. I've been real emotional lately.

"Pony, I feel like there's more to this other than your punishment." he said quietly.

I shook my head, putting my pencil down.

I don't know if there is or not. There's a lot going on in my head. So I just decided to say it.

"I'm just so sick of letting you and Soda down, Dar." My voice cracked, tears fillin' my eyes. "I always do something. Whether it's failing a test, or walking home alone, or missing curfew, it's always me messin' somethin' up, and I'm over it. I don't wanna do that anymore. I don't want Soda and you to be mad at me anymore. I don't want to sit on this bed all day and think about how Johnny dyin' was my fault. I don't want the Soc's after me anymore. I don't want Dally to have to grow up in this city the way it is. I don't want to worry about gettin' beat up all the time. I don't want to keep letting my big brothers down. And I don't want a damn spanking! I just, I just don't know but I'm so mad about everything right now, Dar. I'm...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. All the Soc and Greaser shit getting worse, and you having to grow up so fast, it's all my fault and I'm sorry I've messed everything up."

Darry didn't say anything, but just hugged me tightly. "Ponyboy, It's okay. Please, stop cryin'." he persuaded, rubbing my back. "You're only 15, buddy. You're gonna make mistakes, and it's okay to worry, but not worry like that. You'll drive yourself mad. You haven't messed everything up. It's not your fault that everythings gotten worse. And you don't let us down. We love you, honey. No matter what, so stop talkin' like that. You hear me?"

I managed to nod, my head buried into Darry's stomach. "I'm sorry, Darry."

"I know, Pony. It's alright. You're going to be alright." he murmured.

I stayed there for awhile until I was all cried out, just hugging my brother like he'd dissapear at anytime. "Can we just get it over with?" I whispered.

"What over with?" he asked, but he answered his own question just a second later. "I don't think you're feeling up to it."

"It's gonna hurt either way. I'd rather get it over with, Dar." I answered, slowly sitting up.

"I really don't want to, Pony. I was hoping I could put it off a little while longer." he smirked to himself.

"I deserve it, and I just want it to be over. All of this." I said quietly, and he nodded.

He left the room, and came back a minute later with Dad's old strap. Just looking at the thing made me want to die.

"Over my knee or over the bed? Your choice." He asked.

I chose over his knee, and he propped one up on the bed, he put a pillow over his knee so my ribs didn't hurt as much, and just like that, we were ready to go.

"I love you, Ponyboy." he said quietly, as I was already bent over his knee.

"I love you, too, Darry." I whispered, and seconds after that the first hit landed.

I screamed. God, I screamed so loud. It hurt so bad, and the noise it made made it worse. Another one fell, then another one. It took no time for me to sobbing my 15 year old heart out. "Stop! I won't do it again. I won't do it again." It had only been 5 hits with the damned thing and I was already begging for it to stop.

"Far from done, little buddy." Darry said, bringing the strap down again.

I was in nothing but a t-shirt in boxers, considering I'd been doing nothing but sitting in bed all day. I sure wish I would of decided to put on some pants this mornin'. I couldn't think long before my mind went back to the pain. "I'm sorry! Ow! Please, Darry!"

He must of had me blocked out, because he kept going. Not slowing down a bit. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

It went on for about a minute before he took a break, leaving me sobbing and gripping his leg so hard my knuckles were white. "I don't want you doing this again. I've got on you way too many time because I didn't want you getting hurt, Pony."

"I won't do it again, I promise." I sobbed. I wasn't doing it again. And if I did I would ask to be strapped for how fucking dumb I was.

"And you've learned your lesson?" He asked, resting his hand on my back, for comfort I'm guessing.

"Yes." I croaked out.

"We're almost done here, then." He said, and I heard the '_whoosh_' sound of the strap coming down, and then once again I felt the pain. And I'm positive he hit me harder than he was before.

I let out a whimper before just staying still. He said he that we were almost done, and I just held on to the fact that it was almost over. He kept his word, and stopped about 20 seconds later.

I didn't even have time to get up before he was pulling me by my armpits, and pulling me into his broad chest.

"Never make me have to do that again, you understand me?" he whispered, his grip tightening on me.

I nodded into his chest, my tears (and snot) soaking his shirt. "N-Never again. You won't ever have to do that again, Dar! I p-promise."

"I believe you, baby." he said, resting his chin on top of my head as I cried. I knew it hurt, but I forgot how damn bad. And I'm sure it was worse with bruised ribs.

Darry eventually layed down on the bed, with me still in his arms. "Go to sleep, little buddy. Everything's gonna be alright."

He rubbed my back until I cried myself into a deep sleep, my arms still wrapped around him.

**There's a lot of shit going down where I live, and I'm so scared...anyway, nice chapter I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a loud scream, my hair stuck to my sweaty forehead, and tears streaming down my face at 4 in the morning. Another one of those dreams. I hate it. I'm scared, and I'm crying, and I have no idea why.

Less than 30 seconds later, Darry and Soda were in my room. I'm not sure why Soda wasn't in bed yet.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?" Soda rushed, hugging me so my head was in his shoulder. Darry took the place behind me, his hand rubbing my back. I shook me head no at Soda's question. I wasn't okay. And it sucked.

"It's okay, baby. Stop crying. You've did too much of that the past couple of days. " Darry comforted, taking me from Soda.

"Go back to bed little buddy. You have to work in the morning." He whispered to our middle brother, shooing him off.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I heard Soda whisper as I subsided my sobs.

"He'll be fine. You'll talk to him when he wakes up." Darry replied, and Soda kissed my hair before leaving. He must of went back to sleeping in his own room. God forbid he shares one with me. I cried harder at that thought.

"Calm down. What's going on with you? You haven't had one of these dreams in months, honey. I'm starting to think something's really wrong. "

"My ass hurts." I murmured through my sobs. Because that it did. But we all knew that's not what's actually wrong.

"Seriously, Ponyboy. I'm being serious." He chuckled, and I shrugged, using his shirt to wipe my own face.

"Can we talk about it in the morning? I just want to go back to sleep." I said, looking at him and adding "In your bed. With you."

He smirked and nodded, picking me up and carrying me into his room, plopping me down on his bed before climbing in himself. I used him as a pillow, and I actually felt safe. Like nothin' in the world could touch me.

"Ponyboy, get up!" I heard Darry yell for what I'm sure is the 5th time as he shook me.

"Go away." I whined, rolling over and sticking my head into my pillow. Well, his pillow since I was still in his bed.

"Now, Ponyboy." he said sternly, but I completely ignored him as I tried to go back to sleep.

I felt a sharp smack to my ass before my eyes finally shot open and I rolled over to look at my big brother.

"What was that for?" I whined, my hand going back to my behind.

"Not listenin'. It's almost noon for crying out loud. Get out of bed. Now." He said sternly before leaving the room.

I layed back down with a frown. My ass is still sore because of him and I don't have time for his shit. I'm not going to school so why do I have to wake up?

I dozed back off but I'm sure it wasn't even 5 minutes later when I felt the crack of leather hit my ass. I shrieked at that, and my eyes filled with tears as the fire from last night was reignited in my butt. "OW!"

I looked up to see Darry with his belt in his right hand, staring down at me. "I told you to get up."

"I was getting up." I lied, wiping the tear that fell down my cheek with my hand and sniffling.

"Yeah, sure you were." He huffed, sliding his belt back on before sitting down on the bed and pulling me into his side. "Didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't even hit you that hard."

"You don't know your own strength. And still sore from yesterday." I muttered, reluctantly leaning into the hug.

"Hey, you wanted to get it over with." he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

I shrugged, sitting up and wiping the sleep out of my eyes. "It still hurts."

"It won't forever. Why don't you get a shower and I'll make something to eat?"

"Why doesn't Soda sleep in the bed with me anymore? Like, does he hate me?" I asked out of the blue.

"No, he don't hate you. I'm not even sure what's going on with him and Steve." he sighed, rubbing my back. "They're never here anymore."

"Do you think they're doing somethin' illegal?" I asked, thinking back to when I use to spend to much time at the Shepard's house after Dally and Johnny and died, remembering all the awful things I'd see. Of course, Darry never found out that I was there. He'd of killed me.

"No idea. I hope not. Steve's got a son to take care of and could get him taken from him, and Soda will have to deal with me. I doubt either of 'em want that. Do you know where they've been?"

I hesitated for a moment, considering lying. If I answered honestly, Soda would be in a decent amount of trouble. Darry had _never_ allowed us to be at the Sheperd's house because he was fully aware of what happened there, and how dangerous he was, so he'd kill Soda if he found out. But I also knew that if I didn't him where his other kid brother had been hanging out, he'd skin me, and then he'd skin Soda. I had to make a decision, and thank the heavens above I chose the right one.

"They've been hangin' out over at Tim Sheperd's house." I whispered and I felt like a weight had been lifted up op my shoulders. It felt good to not keep secrets for once.

Darry was quiet for a minute, but had released me from the hug we'd been sharing. I knew that was a bad sign. He stood up, crossing his arms over his broad chest like he always does when he's about to yell at somebody. "How long have you knew?"

His voice came out like a deep growl, and my heart started beating faster. "Uh..A while now, I guess?"

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?! Were you hangin' out there?"

That's when I knew it would be a decision on whethere to lie or not. I had been to the forbidden place a couple of times, but not enough that I would of been caught without confessing myself. I'd only been there twice since I got caught smokin' grass a couple months ago.

"I've been there a few times, I guess." I answered quietly, deciding to tell the truth again. Darry'd find out again, anyway. Always did.

"Are you serious?!" Darry shouted, and I jumped cause I wasn't expecting it. I should of known it was going to happen. "Sodapop Curtis! Get your ass in here!"

I didn't even know Soda was there at the time. If I did I damn sure wouldn't of picked right now to tell Dar.

Soda lazily walked into my brother's bedroom, a can of actual soda in his hand with a confused look on his face. "Yes, your hiness?"

I sighed, shaking my head. Now was not a good time to be smartin' off.

"Sit down." Darry growled at my 18 year old brother. He tried to ask why, but he was just promptly told to shut the hell up before he obeyed.

He took a seat next to me on the bed, and I avoided eye contact. I wasn't in the mood to see the look on his face when Darry told him how he found out 'bout his whereabouts.

"So, me and dear old Ponyboy here were having a conversation just a few minutes ago about you and Steve and how you're always out and about and never home anymore, yeah?" Darry explained, deathly calmly.

I felt Soda tense up, a reaction I wasn't expecting. I figured he'd seem calm and carefree and really not give a fuck that Darry was mad. But that wasn't the case. He almost seemed..._scared._

"Turns out you, Steve, and even sometimes Pony, have been going to the one place I forbade both of your asses' to go." Darry explained, shaking his head, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Either one of you care to explain?"

"I've only been over there 4 times in total, in my defense." I answered quietly, the best I could to stick up for myself.

Darry just stared at me with a blank expression, obviously not too impressed by my defense.

"His excuse is better than mine. I don't have one." Soda answered, his voice a bit shaky. It was lacking the usual cockiness it held. He was officially scared, and I'm not sure of what.

"Pony, I _just_ punished you yesterday, damnit. And Soda, On your 17th birthday, I remember you and Steve went to the Sheperd's after I told you not to. You were grounded for a while, and I promised you one thing if I ever found out you were there again. And what was that promise?"

It stayed quiet longer than I expected. Both me and Darry staring at Soda, but he just kept lookin' down at the ground. It was that way for a good minute or so before Soda looked up and whispered something that I couldn't make out. Apparently Darry couldn't either because he asked for our brother to repeat himself.

Soda sighed, and his eyes glazed over. "You promised I'd get the strap."

**its been a while o **


End file.
